Living People
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Sequel to Bronze Statues.  It's been years since Ashley and John were frozen.  Helen might just have the cure she's been hunting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Quick notes: The "Farnsworth" was created by the inventor of television is basically a little television that the Warehouse agents use to communicate. The Warehouse takes artifacts and keeps them in a place where they won't hurt people. Sort of like the Sanctuary but for objects. The Sanctuary takes creatures from myth and legend and Houses them safelly. Bronzing is suspended animation. Read on.

* * *

It was nearly two years before Helen Magnus found the cure she had been so desperately searching for. She tried to visit Ashley and John as much as she could during that time but the Sanctuary was as busy as ever. This time both her outfit and her outlook were much brighter. She wore the printed dress and heels that she had worn to India when Will had been in touch with Kali.

She brought along her team as well because one could never be sure what would be needed. Especially when dealing with the Warehouse. So Will, Henry, Kate and even Nikola trailed behind her as she strode briskly into the Warehouse. "Hello Arthur," she greeted in a cheerful voice as she reached the command center.

"Helen," he smiled. "It's great to see you again."

"And under much better circumstances," she agreed. She turned to Pete who was also there. "Pete, lovely to see you as well."

"Hey there," he greeted. "The girls are all downstairs getting everything ready."

"Good to know," Helen nodded. "This is my staff. William Zimmerman, my protégé; Henry Foss, my technician; Kate Freelander, my contact with the underground; and Nikola Tesla."

"As in the Nikola Tesla that designed our guns?" Pete asked.

Nikola looked interested. "Do you still those old things?"

"Not now," Helen said in a hard tone. "There is more important work to be done."

"We had best be getting down stairs then," Artie interjected. "This way please."

Helen nodded and the whole group followed him down the stairs and into the Warehouse. "Good lord this place is huge," Henry murmured.

Will made a noise of agreement as he hurried to catch up with Magnus. "Magnus, I'm the last person to question your plans and I'm not now but why are we here?"

Magnus gave him a cryptic smile. "You'll see soon," she promised.

They met Leena just before the Bronze sector. "Dr. Magnus," she greeted brightly.

"Hello, Leena." Helen kissed the girl on both cheeks. "You're looking well."

"So are you," Leena smiled. "Claudia is putting the finishing touches on the first phase. Myka is standing by for the second phase. Everything is setup exactly as you specified."

"Good to hear. Let's get started then, shall we?"

Artie continued to lead them into the Bronze sector. Helen insisted on a detour before they began their real plan. Artie knew where she wanted to go so he took her to see her daughter. Her team gasped as the sight of the still bronzed Ashley came into view. Helen ignored everything as she stepped up to her daughter. "Soon," she promised kissing her daughter's cheek, "Very soon my Ashley, we'll have a real solution."

"That can't be Ashley," Henry denied.

"As a matter of fact it is," Helen told him. "The Warehouse here has a process rather like suspended animation where they flash freeze the body then cover it in bronze. Ashley came here after her attempt of suicide by teleport failed. The regents have long been friends of our family. They respected her last request and bronzed her until a cure could be found."

"Which was why you continued to have me work on one even though your daughter was supposed to be dead," Nikola surmised.

"Exactly," Helen smiled.

"Shouldn't we try out this cure on someone else before we go testing it on Ashley?" Will asked.

"Name one other person we can do that with," Nikola challenged.

"Will is right," Helen cut in. "And I just so happen to have a very willing volunteer. Or he will be once he wakes up."

Everyone turned to her but Helen just smiled and continued walking. Claudia was waiting for them when they reached the bronzing machine, along with another statue. "Is that Druitt?" Kate asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Helen nodded. She turned her attention to Claudia. "Everything ready?" she asked.

"Green lit on our end," Claudia agreed. "We've just been waiting for you."

"And here I am." Helen spread her arms with a chuckle. Before they could start the test a familiar vibrating sound could be heard from Helen pocket. "One moment," she said. She pulled out a white Farnsworth with silver accents and a silver H in the middle.

"Wicked sweet," Claudia whispered.

"Irene," Helen greeted upon opening her Farnsworth. "How pleasant to see you again."

"You as well," Mrs. Frederick agreed. "You look much better than the last time we spoke."

"There was little reason to hope back then. But now things are looking up."

"I wanted to be certain everything was set up to your specifications."

"From what I've seen everything is perfect. Thank you again for all of this."

"We're more than happy to help. Think of it as repayment for all your family has done for the Warehouse in the past century." Before Helen could speak Mrs. Frederick began again. "The Regents and I wanted to wish you luck on this venture. We're all hoping it turns out well."

"Thank you," Helen said sincerely. "I'll call you as soon as we're done here to let you know the outcome. We really should get together for tea sometime; it's been far too long."

"I'll clear my schedule as soon as this is over," Mrs. Frederick assured her. "Now, I believe you have a schedule to keep."

"That I do. Until then Irene." Helen shut the Farnsworth with a satisfied smile.

"Before we get this show on the road, I'm wondering how you got such a wicked cool Farnsworth," Claudia said.

"Oh this old thing?" Helen shrugged. "Filo and I...knew each other way back when. He gave me this as a birthday present."

"When you say 'knew each other' you mean in the biblical sense, don't you?" Kate asked. Helen gave them her famous cryptic smile. "That's what I thought."

"So wait, you've done both Jack the Ripper and the inventor of television," Claudia surmised. "Fame must really turn you on."

"Can we get back onto the topic at hand?" Artie asked. He drew Helen over to the machine to show her exactly how it worked.

Claudia grabbed Will as he was about to pass. "You know this Magnus chick pretty well right?" Will nodded. "Out of curiosity, is there anyone famous she hasn't done?"

Will jerked his head back to Tesla. "Why do you think the guy that invented radio is so grumpy all the time," he said.

Claudia looked from Tesla to Helen and back again. "Valid reason," she decided.

"Claudia!" Artie called.

"I'm coming," she snapped. "Keep your pants on."

"My apologies," Helen said. "You think I'd be more patient after three years. But I confess I'm still a bit anxious."

"No problem," Claudia assured her. "I get it. It's your daughter and the guy that fathered her. I'd probably be antsy too." She made a few adjustments to the bronzing machine. "It's ready when you are."

"Then let's start."

Claudia fired up the machine and ran it through the commands that would bring John back to life. It was a testament to how nervous Helen was that she was actually fidgeting while she waited. It was over quickly; the door opened and John tumbled out. Without a thought Helen rushed over to catch him. "Helen," he groaned, barely conscious.

"It's me, John," she whispered. "I'm here." John couldn't answer her. She turned to Nikola. "The serum," she snapped, holding out a hand. "Quickly now, before he wakes up fully." Nikola scrambled but quickly came up with a needle filled with a clear liquid.

"Here, let me help," Will said, getting down next to them. He took all of Druitt's weight onto himself so Magnus could roll up his shirtsleeve. She injected John with the fluid and waited with baited breath. After a few moments he fell limp. "It's done," Will murmured.

"Henry," Magnus called. "Come over here and help Will. We need to get John to Myka so we can fix him."

Henry hurried over and lifted John arm around his shoulders. Will slung the other arm around his shoulders. Together they did their best to keep up with Magnus' swift strides through the Warehouse. Myka was waiting next to a clean lab table in a little clearing, looking very anxious about everything. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"He will be once the procedure is over," Magnus said. "Boys, get him on the table. Myka, have your Tesla ready."

It took several tries before Will and Henry were able to get John situated on the table. Helen began stripping John of his shirt. "Why are you doing that?" Myka wondered.

"You'll need a clear shot at his chest," Magnus explained. "Besides, he'll be upset if there's a burn hole in the middle of his shirt." Wrestling the shirt completely off him proved difficult but she managed it. "Now then, use your gun. Right up against his chest."

"But that'll kill him."

"And that is precisely what we want."

Myka looked to Will and Henry for support. "Trust me," Will said, "It's best to just follow the plan."

Myka frowned but did as she was asked. The slight rise and fall of John's chest ceased soon after. "He's dead," Helen murmured. Then she shook herself. "Come now, we have no time to waste if we wish to save him." She hunted for the defibrillators on the side of the table. "Turn it up as high as it can go," she instructed Myka.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"What part of this isn't?" Will pointed out.

Myka couldn't argue that point and turned up the machine. She handed the paddles over to Magnus. Helen began trying to revive Druitt. Myka scurried over to where Will and Henry were waiting. "What is all this?" she asked.

"The creature inside Druitt is pure energy," Will explained. He spied the container of goo on the other side of table. "Magnus must be trying to draw the creature into the goo. Hopefully it will neutralize it."

They turned to the table when they heard a loud gasp. "Cover your eyes," Myka instructed. Even with their eyes closed the flash was still very bright.

"Magnus," Will called, lowering his arm.

"I"m here," Helen said in a quiet tone. "And I'm just fine."

Before the three could ask anymore questions the rest of their group came hurrying over with Artie at the head. "Helen? Are you alright? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Helen was still looking at John. "I'm fine Arthur. Everything has proceeded according to plan. John's alive again. We must wait now to see if Nikola's cure took hold and truly rid him of his powers. We should have full results in two days. Then we'll proceed with Ashley."

"He'd probably be more comfortable resting in the bed and breakfast," Leena volunteered.

"You're right," Helen agreed, sounding very distracted. "Let's move him, shall we?" The men all went to a corner and lifted John. Will tried to talk to Magnus but she brushed him off. They loaded him into the back of Artie's car while Helen took the front. She called Irene to update her as they drove to the bed and breakfast. Once there, they put black out drapes in one of the rooms and laid John down on the bed. Helen took her place in a chair beside it to wait for him to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

John opened his eyes to utter blackness. For one terrifying moment he thought that his freedom had been nothing but a dream. That he was still encased in Bronze, near Ashley but unable to help her. Then the door opened and he could hear quiet breathing. "Who's there?" he called before erupting in a fit of coughing.

"You should be careful," a warm voice told him. It was a voice he could vaguely remember from his time in the bronze prison. "You haven't used your throat in a long time. It's probably a little scratchy."

John heard the snick of a match catching. The room began to glow as candles were lit. He turned to face his visitor. It wasn't Helen as he'd hoped. Instead it was a young black girl about his daughter's age. She had a warm smile and a peaceful air about her. "Your voice," he whispered, "I remember it from before."

"My name is Leena. I own this bed and breakfast. I also help out at the Warehouse when I can." John thought he saw her blush faintly but it was hard to tell in the dim light. "I used to read to you in the afternoons. Dr. Magnus thought it would help with your time being bronzed."

"Helen's always been very thoughtful like that." John glanced around the room again. "Is she here now?"

Leena shook her head. "She was up with you all of yesterday and most of today. That friend of hers…Will, he finally talked her into some sleep. I just looked in on her before I came to see you. It figures that the minute she's off in dreamland you would wake up."

"I don't mean to bother anyone," he murmured.

Leena's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant at all," she insisted. "I just meant that it was funny how she went to bed right before you woke up. Especially since she was so worried about being here the minute you opened your eyes."

"Understandable."

Leena's smile returned. "After all this time you must be starving. I'll go and get you some food from the kitchens."

"Thank you." Leena nodded and turned to go. "And one more thing. Thank you for reading to me. It did help quite a bit."

"I'm very glad," she told him in a quiet voice. "I'm sure resting is the last thing you want to do but your body really does need it. I'll be back up soon."

"Of course." John watched a thin sliver of light enter the room as she slipped out before resting his head back on the pillow. He was alive again. Truly alive. A part of him wondered how long it had been since he had been frozen. He remembered being called by the Regents to inform him of what had happened to Ashley. They had generously offered to allow him to come into the Warehouse and visit his daughter but John had turned them down. Being able to see Ashley but not help her would have done horrendous things to his control.

It had made him both relieved and anxious at the same time to know what had happened to Ashley. Relieved to know that she was alive and anxious about if she was really alright. When he had learned about the creature inside of him, his first thoughts were of Ashley. He knew that he must also take the selfless path she had chosen and put himself in a prison of his own making to save those he loved.

Unlike Helen, John had never met Arthur Neilson but the man was more than willing to comply with the request John had put to him. Arthur had even allowed John to see his daughter before undergoing the bronzing process. John recalled placing a soft kiss on his daughter's cold forehead after he had run out of words for her. He had then been led to the machine that would freeze him until a cure could be found. Arthur requested he take off his trench coat and turn over all his personal items other than the clothes on his back before the process could begin. John remembered wondering if Arthur was surprised at the small amount of possessions he had. He also remembered feeling both peace and fear as he entered the machine. Then it had been endless blackness.

From the start John couldn't keep the hours, days, weeks straight. It was all utter unchanging blackness. He could still think though. Still dream and remember and wish. Then he heard Helen's voice one day. Arthur had explained to her what had happened. John couldn't stand the thought of her heated response so he lost himself in a dream rather than listen to it. It was soon after that the other voices started. John had thought he was hallucinating at first until he heard them talk about Arthur. The voices would tell him Shakespeare, talk to him about the day they were having, even tell him jokes. He learned more about the people working in the Warehouse than they probably ever wanted him to. Besides the voices there was also music playing often. All of his favorites from the classical era. It had eased the heartbreaking loneliness John had felt.

John was pulled from his musings as the door opened again. He expected to see Leena come in but instead a far more familiar voice floated to him. "Thank god, I didn't think the child would ever leave."

"Helen," he breathed.

She hurried over to his bedside and sat down. He could faintly make out that she was dressed for the bedroom. A black negligee covered with a black lace robe that reached to her knees. "Hello, John," she smiled. John tried to sit up but she pushed him down. "Don't. You shouldn't be trying to move too much right now. Your body really isn't used to it at the moment."

John relaxed back onto the bed. "Helen, how long?" She looked confused. "How long have been frozen?"

"Two years," she whispered.

John sucked in a breath. For two years the world had been turning and he had been stuck. He didn't know what to say for a few moments. "Ashley?" he wondered, grasping at straws.

"Still frozen," Helen murmured as she looked away. Just as John began to scramble for ways to comfort her, she turned to him with the softest smile he'd seen in years. "But you may have just helped to save her."

"How?"

Before Helen could answer, the door opened again. Leena looked surprised to see Magnus there but she recovered quickly. "I was bringing Mr. Druitt food," she explained. "I thought he'd be hungry."

Helen smiled softly at the girl. "That was very kind of you Leena." She turned to John and helped him sit up. She made sure to stack extra pillows behind him so his back wouldn't hurt. "I trust you can still feed yourself," she said with the hint of a smile.

"We're about to find out," he answered in an amused tone as Leena brought the tray over.

She set the tray over his legs and wisely backed off. "Just call me if you need anything," she told him.

John raised an eyebrow at the hasty retreat Leena had made. "I didn't think I was that terrifying while bedridden," he commented.

"I'm not sure it's all you John," Helen said. "I believe it was the two of us together. I think I recall Will mentioning something about that a while back. I can't really remember." She looked at his tray. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

John scowled at her. "I can feed myself woman."

"If you're sure," she said with a shrug, sitting back in the chair.

It took John a few tries to actually get coordinated but he steadfastly refused Helen's help every time. He was too independent to accept help from anyone but especially Helen. God forbid she ever see him as weak. "These drapes on the windows," he gestured. "Are they in every room?"

"Only in yours," Helen answered. John raised an eyebrow. "After your body was frozen for so long Leena declared that you needed to be shielded from sunlight for a time. They can be removed tonight however."

"Well that's good to know." He continued eating in silence for a time. "You said I might have helped save Ashley, what did you mean?"

Helen looked uncomfortable. "It hardly seems fair really," she said to herself. "After all you were under the control of something else. Not that we can blame those actions entirely on the creature but still….should the punishment not fit the crime? I really don't believe it does in this instance. But, John, truly there was no other way to test it."

John grabbed her hand to break her from her rambling. "Test what Helen?"

"The cure."

"What cure?" John's patience was beginning to thin quickly.

"The cure that could save Ashley."

"What cure is this? And what part have I played in its development?"

Helen hesitated for a moment. She had altered John's very DNA without his permission. He would be well within his rights to be angry. But if he was angry better he be angry with her here in private than with everyone else in public. "I'm not certain at this moment because I need to finish tests but there is every reason to believe that you can no longer teleport."

John dropped both her hand and his silverware in shock. "How is that possible?"

"Nikola came up with a cure. It is an injection that can remove all traces of Source Blood powers. If it works on you then we have every reason to hope that we can erase what the Cabal did to Ashley. After all, your DNA closely mimics hers."

John could only think of one reply. "It would. I am her father."

To his surprise, Helen didn't flinch at the statement or even react much at all. "Believe me," she said with a wry smile, "I've noticed that."

"So what is your next move?"

"We need to make sure that the cure actually took a hold and you are stripped of you powers. That can wait awhile. Once we're certain it has done its job with no ill side effects, we can resurrect Ashley."

"And what is to happen to me?"

Helen looked down. "That would mostly be up to you, John. You would of course be welcome in the Sanctuary if you chose to stay there."

John studied his old flame intently. "There is something else," he murmured. "Something you're not telling me. What is this secret you're hiding?"

"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell another soul," Helen cautioned.

"My word as a gentleman," John agreed.

"I have…one final injection left. Father left it behind when he left the Sanctuary. Why he had it on him all this time and how the Cabal didn't get ahold of it, I suppose we'll never know. But it is Source Blood and it could restore your lost powers to you. You would be able to teleport again."

"You've never told anyone of this?" John's voice was tinged with slight awe and surprise.

"I never really saw the need. When the Cabal rose up, I thought about it but realized that one injection was too small a sample to be able to generate significant results. So I continued to remain quiet until a need for it was found."

"Why give it to me?"

"You deserve it. I'm not going to deny that some sort of punishment should be administered for your crimes but taking all facts into account…taking away your powers seems a bit excessive."

"And what punishment would you mete out for what I have done?"

"I'm not sure," Helen answered honestly.

John gave a slow nod. "What would you tell your team and Nikola?"

"I suppose I would say that it was you who had the Source Blood all this time. Or that the DNA just refused to be suppressed." She gave him an almost teasing smile. "I can be quite inventive when I want to you know."

"That is very true," John agreed. He finished his dinner as he thought about her proposal. "I think I'll make my decision after we have finished all the tests. It would be hasty to decide now."

"A good idea." Helen took the tray and set it next to the bed. "If you are feeling up to it, I would like to take a few samples now."

"I'm not exactly in a position to decline," John pointed out.

Helen gave him a coy smile. "As we used to say to each other then, you always have the choice to say to no."

John met her smile with a fond one of his own. "I remember. Go on, then, it'll be good to know for certain." Helen pulled out a box of syringes. "Do you always carry those on you?"

"You never know when it might come in handy."

John chuckled. "You've developed different tastes since we've been apart."

"The tastes are the same; they've just evolved with the times."

John sighed and held out his arm. "I suppose you also have a place to analyze it as well, don't you."

"I shall give it to Nikola and he'll analyze it."

"And when the results come back you'll be ready to bring back Ashley."

"With any luck," Helen agreed.

John didn't like how serious the talk had become. He changed his tone to light and teasing. "I do hope you don't intend to walk over to Nikola's room dressed like that. I doubt he'll be able to keep his hands to himself."

Helen's eyes twinkled with mischief. "And what if that's what I want?"

"Well in that case, I believe I have just lost all respect for you as a woman. Really, Helen, you can't be _so _desperate as to consider him a valid option."

Helen couldn't help it; she let out a full and loud laugh. It had been a long time since she felt so good. "I have missed you since you left."

John knew she wasn't talking just about the time since he asked to be Bronzed. She was talking about all those years before as well. "I've missed you as well."

Helen drew the blood and set it aside. "I'm sure Leena will be back eventually, I'll hand this over to her."

"And in the mean time?" John wondered.

"In the meantime, would you like to know of all that has gone on in the two years since you've been Bronzed?"

John laid back and made himself comfortable. "More than anything," he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I don't know if anyone cares about this story anymore but incae they do here's chapter three. I promise it won't be another year before I update again. In fact it shouldn't be longer than a week.

* * *

Another two days and it was confirmed that John had lost the ability to teleport. But it was shown that there were no ill effects from the drug besides that. He was in perfect health. Helen also checked that the energy creature was gone. Finally she declared that he was truly John Druitt once again. She offered the injection again but John refused again. He felt he still needed more time to be certain he was making the right choice.

John was at the window, contemplating all that had gone on when Helen rushed into his room. "I just received a call from the Warehouse," she explained. "They want us over there right away."

"Do you know why?" he asked.

"No idea. But it sounded serious. We should move quickly."

John gave a brisk nod and they got into Helen's car to drive to the Warehouse. They hurried inside but slowed as they went through the umbilical cord. Without thinking Helen reached out to grab John's hand. She was very worried about Ashley. They pushed open the door to the Warehouse to reveal only Mrs. Frederick in the control room. "Irene," Helen greeted. "Where is everyone else?"

"My team is out on missions or cataloguing things so old they out date us. I hope you don't mind but I wrangled your team into it as well."

"For what purpose?" John wondered.

"The serum has been readied for Ashley has it not?" Mrs. Frederick asked. John and Helen nodded. "Then why continue to stall? You should have your daughter back."

"That still doesn't explain why you have made everyone else disappear," Helen pointed out.

"I assumed that you wanted no audience. This is a family affair, after all. Best to keep it within the family. I'm only here to work the Bronzing machine."

Helen smiled as everything clicked into place. "How kind of you."

Irene accepted the thanks with a polite nod. She turned to John and held out a hand. "I hope you'll forgive my manners. You probably don't remember me. I'm Irene Frederick."

"We spoke on the phone," John nodded. "You were the one that informed me of Ashley's fate on behalf of the Regents. Thank you for that."

"Always happy to help. Everything is set up for whenever you're ready to get started."

"No time like the present," Helen pointed out. "Let us begin."

"Of course," Irene nodded. "Please follow me, if you would." She led them down into the Warehouse and into the Bronze section. Ashley was in the machine, waiting.

"My little girl," Helen murmured. John squeezed her hand. "Start the process." Mrs. Frederick turned the machine on. Helen and John held on to each other while they prayed for the safety of their daughter. It was slower than they would have liked but soon it was over.

The straps were the only things holding the very disoriented Ashley up. John was there to catch her when Mrs. Frederick let her free. Helen injected their daughter while Irene got a blanket. "Lay her down," Mrs. Frederick instructed. Together they bundled Ashley into the blanket, making sure none of her was showing. "Is there anything else you need?" Irene asked.

"We need to get her to the bed and breakfast," Helen said.

"Follow me," Irene told them. John scooped Ashley into his arms and the three of them made their way to the back door. Irene's limo and driver were waiting there. "I took the liberty of arranging transportation," Irene gestured.

Her driver moved to take Ashley but John tightened his grip. "I'll carry my own daughter, thank you," he said stiffly.

Mrs. Frederick nodded to the driver. He went and opened the door of the back seat. Helen got in first to help John with Ashley. Once their daughter was settled, John climbed in as well. "Take them to Leena's," Mrs. Frederick instructed. "See to it that they have anything they might require before coming back here."

There was a quick nod before the driver got to the car. Irene watched him drive away for a moment. Then she turned to go back in. She would need to find ways to keep everyone busy while the family recovered.

John was still too unsure about their relationship to make contact with Helen. He knew they were both worried but didn't want to reach out for fear of how she would react. Helen solved that problem. She gripped his hand tight for the entire ride back. Once there John passed Ashley out to the driver, got out himself, and held out a hand to Helen. She took it with a slight smile. When she was out of the car John took Ashley back into his arms.

The driver led them up to a room in between Helen and John's. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Some hot tea, please," Helen requested.

The driver disappeared to fulfill the request while Helen and John put up black out curtains on the windows. Then they carefully unwrapped Ashley and tucked her into the bed. The driver came back with the tea set which he set down on the nearby table. "Mrs. Frederick wants you to know that everyone will be out for the rest of the day if not longer. Don't' hesitate to call if you need anything at all."

"Tell Irene she's been kinder to us then she had to be," John said. "We appreciate all she's done."

Helen pulled John over to the table as the driver left. "This reminds me of the old days," she smiled as she poured the tea.

"Except then we weren't worried to death about our daughter," John murmured.

Helen bit her lip. "If things had been different…" she trailed off.

"The past is past. We shouldn't dwell on it now. We can't change it."

Helen chuckled. "When did you become so practical?"

"I've always been that way." John tossed her a teasing smile over the rim of his cup. "As I recall, your father thought it a nice balance to your rather dreamy nature."

Helen sipped her tea. "That was before he got to know you better. Then he threw his lot in with James. He was certain that a man so in love would not be able to keep me in check."

"Helen, you jest," John accused.

"I do not," she insisted. "He counseled me several times to think upon the differences between you two and to be sure I was making the right decision for my future."

"No wonder he told me I wasn't his first choice."

Helen looked surprised. "Really? I never knew that."

"Neither of us saw any reason why you should. He still gave his blessing after all. An in his mind I believe it was really more your choice than his."

"And he was right in that regard." Helen looked at her daughter. "I can't believe she's going to be awake soon. She'll see the world again for the first time in years."

"She'll need you by her side," John said. "The world has changed much since she asked to be Bronzed."

"And I'll help her through it," Helen nodded. "But I still worry." She glanced at him under her lashes. "It might be better if she had both parents there to help her."

John bit his lip. "You make the presumption that she–or anyone else in your organization–would want me there."

"I think after all that has happened Ashley will be more ready to accept you as her father. And as a part of her life."

"What about the others?"

Helen quirked a smile. "I'm their boss. They'll do what I tell them."

"Nikola won't."

"Nikola can go to hell."

John laughed. "Helen, you are incredible."

"I do try." They continued talking, not noticing stirring on the bed.

Ashley had a very strange feeling running through her. Actually what was really strange was that she could feel at all. She thought she had lost that when she was Bronzed. Now though, she distinctly felt like needles and pins were poking all through out her limbs. She could hear voices very near by. That wasn't surprising to her because she heard voices almost daily now. These voices were different. They were familiar somehow.

Even though she knew she couldn't, she tried to open her eyes anyway. "Muhn," she groaned.

"Open your eyes," a soft voice called to her. "Just a little."

"Come on, Ashley," a different voice said. This one was lower, male. "Just crack them open a touch."

Ashley let out another groan as she forced her eyes open. They felt heavier than she remembered. But then, she had been encased in Bronze for a very long time. Maybe that had an effect on how her body felt? She was too achy to think properly right now. Instead she focused on the voices that were still calling her. They wanted her to see how far she could wake up.

As her eyes opened further, she recognized the face of her mother in the dim light. Ashley tried to reach out but couldn't. "Don't move," she was told. "Your body needs to rest. Give it a moment." She watched as her mother turned to talk to someone. A deep voice answered her. Ashley placed it as her father. That meant both her parents were here now.

"Mom," she whispered.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Ashley ignored her mother's warning and reached out a hand. Helen hurried over to grasp it. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the bed and breakfast near the Warehouse," Helen answered.

"How did I get here?"

"Your father and I brought you here. We need to keep you in darkness for the rest of the day but then you can see how you feel."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Out. I know the head of the Warehouse. She's doing me a favor and keeping them busy while we take care of you."

Ashley was very scared of her next question but she had to ask it anyway. "How long have I been out?"

"Over three years."

Ashley wasn't sure how to react to that. How could so much time have passed her by? What was different now? What was the same? Would the others forgive her for what she'd done? Ashley grasped at her mother's hand. "Does everyone know?"

"That you're back? Not yet," her father answered.

"But they've been very worried about you," Helen assured her. "They'll be so happy you're back."

"Am I really back?" Ashley whispered.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"The Cabal…what they did to me…"

"Don't you worry about that," John said. "Your mother has already seen to all of that. You're cured now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Helen promised. "I tested it out on your father first. You're safe now Ashley."

Ashley reached out her other hand. "Dad," she called quietly.

John was startled by the gesture but made his way over to take her hand in both his own. "The Cabal is dead," he told her. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"It's a lot to take in," Ashley sighed.

"You have time," Helen said. "Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you."

"I'm tired," Ashley murmured.

"Then sleep," John suggested. "It's what your body needs. We'll talk more when you wake up."

"You'll both stay?"

"Of course," they promised softly.

Ashley let herself sink back into sleep. For the first time in three years, she dreamed happy dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I know all my faithful readers have been waiting anxiously for an update. Sadly I have lost my jump drive on which I stored all my stories. I have a back up but it hasn't been updated since March of last year. So I have to go through my many notebooks and other sources to scrape together what bits and peices of stories I can. This will delay any updates but I promise I'm working on everything.


End file.
